Camila Vargas
Women in this business... we cannot afford to look weak. Biography She and her husband Epifaño were married for 25 years and they had a daughter named Isabela. She is the leader of the Vargas Cartel in Dallas. The Vargas Cartel engages in sex trafficking and prostituting women as well as cocaine trafficking. Skills Camila is always playing mind games and she is very good at picking out her enemies' weaknesses. She is skilled in the art of manipulation. The only person who nearly always sees through this is her husband, who knows her very well. Motivations Camila Vargas firmly believes that she built the Vargas cartel and that it would be nothing without her. She was very upset with her husband for trying to reduce her role in the cartel when it would never have gotten where it was without her. That being said, Camila is still a mother, and she would do anything for her daughter. She told Isabela that she went to Dallas to show her that women could be strong and build something of their own. She wants to be a good example to her daughter, but her daughter doesn't see it that way. Relationships James Valdez: Her second-in-command. James is very loyal to Camila and she knows that she can trust him. He wordlessly saved her life when there was a hit out on her and she has trusted him ever since. Teresa Mendoza: Teresa works for Camila and though she is hesitant to trust Teresa, she respects her. She is grooming Teresa so that she can reach her full potential. Isabela Vargas: Camila's daughter. Their relationship is rocky given that Isabella thinks that Camila chose the cartel over her and that her father is getting out of the cartel after becoming governor. Isabela hates that her mother left her for a year and has become a daddy's girl during that time. Epifaño Vargas: While she and her husband have had a rocky relationship due to cartel issues, they both still love each other. She is aware that her husband takes mistresses. Quotes # Since you're so good at being a girlfriend, I'm going to make you a girlfriend to a lot of people. -Camila to Teresa, telling her that she's going to be forced into sex trafficking # You know this Mendoza girl? Keep an eye on her. I think she might be more useful than I thought. I want you to talk to her. You need to get her to trust you. Tell her, if she's thinking of running away, she shouldn't. If she's thinking of going to the police, they will send her to the ICE, and they'll ship her right back to Mexico, and sooner, rather than later, my husband will find her. Tell her, if she wants to die, she should run. If she wants to live, she should stay with me. -Camila to James, telling him to convince Teresa to stay with her # ''Everything my husband has, I helped him build. So if you're afraid of him, you have to be afraid of me too. ''-Camila to Teo # ''When life gave you a choice about what to do with the man that stole from us, you chose mercy. That was the wrong choice. Women in this business, we cannot afford to look weak. Don't ever make that mistake again. ''-Camila to Teresa # ''Women are vengeful by nature. ''-Camila to Batman, in Spanish Quotes about Camila # Epifaño says that Camila was ''always very good at making people uncertain of where they stand. '' Notes * "She goes for what she believes in. She fights, she's a fighter, she's a warrior, those are interesting qualities. She's hardworking, she's loyal, and those are good qualities even though the character is a villain." -Verónica Falcón * She has DEA agents in her pocket. She uses DEA agents to stage a kidnapping of Teresa so that she can test Teresa's loyalty to her1x03. * Camila purchases four luxury vehicles1x04 to send to men on Epifaño's side of the cartel, putting suitcases full of cash in the trunk by way of bribery. Camilavargas.jpg Camila vargas quote.png Category:Vargas Cartel Category:Vargas family Category:Characters Category:Texas cartel